


完成

by Lanflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, 独白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 与137话有点关联艾伦的告别，以及自我确认
Relationships: Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	完成

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaneee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/gifts).



> 你、我、他三个人称都是艾伦在独白

完成了。

他说了那句话，就陷入沉睡。

时间停止，血液倒流，模糊却不可遮掩的冠冕，戴在他的头上，将眼球塌陷出两个窟窿。这意味着，他看不见了、听不到了，从今以后，我已舍弃人类的限制，不用耳朵听、不用睁眼去看，而是不生不死，没有尽头。时间在耳边逆流，呼啸，要求偿还，难以用语言形容的感觉。我，以三个人称同时存在，血肉动摇之时，终与始，我与你。也许——那个可能性，他拒绝了。他拒绝成为所有人，拒绝接受连接，倾听呼号。呼号已经够多了，在时间（他的，时间）漾满之前撤销了其他可能性，也许这终究是注定好的事。我说，我一直如此，为什么还要问我？没有呼吸，没有终结，没有地狱，没有，没有的一切，而我将要夺取月亮，不可能的事我将带到大地上。历史与我无关，世界也是，我的自由即是不可言说之物，为什么还要问我？我问你，阿明，我的朋友，你的口中，还能说出什么？如果没有，那就战斗吧，世界会被你暴力夺取——某一个，世界，但那是你唯一能做的事。是不是？地狱，地狱本就在心里，地狱之上是那株生命树，曾经屠杀了尤弥尔，那么报偿必须要存在。必须要做。只有我可以，只有我能。月亮已经不重要，月亮，就是世界，世界本已如此，本不该如此，本不能如此。见过云的人，就是自由，我们一路拿鲜血浇灌的荆棘，无人可以夺取。地狱里会有火，但是会烧毁你吗？

——可是，不， **你** 说，我的妈妈，会怎么看我？船已倾塌，墙壁摔折、倒流，世界从一点一滴的尘土开始组合、溶解，存在的唯有路里的记忆。这就是你要的记忆吗？他说，在生命树之下没有生命。而我已诞生在这里，不是必然，也无可反驳，你看看你自己，幼小的模样，在墙下挣扎。这不是我可以说服你的事，我只要问一件事：这一切你可以忍受吗？看看你的父亲，格里沙。可悲的父亲和儿子。我站在这里，很久，和尤弥尔，两个人，一个人，只是一个人，面对无尽的生命树。生命的诞生本身就是不自由，世界建立在她一人的苦难之上，你说，可以忍受吗？不需要答案啊，也不必要思考，只是在血液和火焰中前进就可以。他们说世界很复杂，但是，为什么这么简单？爱我吧，恨我吧，你会知道那都是没有必要的事，——

对，你为什么要打断我？

你要问时间的记忆吗？

在我抵达这里之时，你，没见过吗？从格里沙的那本日记开始，接触希斯特里亚的那一刻。但是命运并没有捆绑我，因此，我给 **他们** 自由。我的朋友们，在这个不可忍受的世界上的朋友们。已经无可退后，也无话可说。我是爱妈妈的，也是，爱你们的，但是，那又如何？我会说：整个世界，唯独我自由。他 **睁开** 眼睛，笑了，自由。自由。吉克已经身死，并不意外。恨过的人，爱过的人，杀过的人，唯独莱纳不可原谅，所以，空无一物。在“路”中，我说，我看到一切，所以，也空无所有，不见一物。一切已经完成，除此之外，别无他事。历史就在我这里终结，力量、力量的源头，时间和记忆，由我完结，由我完成，出自我的选择，我的暴怒，我的——弓矢揉成的怜悯。仅此而已，朋友们，除此之外，别无一物，我们不可再建立联系。

可是， **最后一次** 了，你说。即使无生无死，也仍会有一次告别。你要张开口说什么？

**他** 定定地看着。在天空之上的那个自己，毁灭世人的巨人踩在脚下，虚无地云朵，一小块一小块的田野和脚印。“鸟”。他说，鸟，时间不是连贯的，我摄入了两千年的时间，由我完成的时刻。很多时代的人，拥堵在记忆里，如今在路里，死不得瞑目，不可忍受。我看着他们，从十六岁时候确认自我的力量，我的弓箭已经举起，潜入马莱，是历史之中的一次潜水，我要告诉你，大海就是历史，浸泡着我的骨骼，在我的骨骼上，就是巨人的历史，行走的历史，不义、学不会忍让，我将它们带在身上，因为它们永远学不会自由。唯我自由。不可更改。你的朋友们围绕着你，你早在无生无死中，浸泡折叠的历史里，已将世界和墙壁等同一体，我要做的，就是把历史化为无意义，践踏的脚印偿还历史，偿还历史中的命运。挽起弓箭。你岂不知道吗，举刀向盗贼和举刀向帕尔迪亚岛之外是一体的，原原本本是同一件事，只要你——我的生命不可终止，毁灭和不可挽回就已降临在这个世界上。我未曾选择这世界，但是，我已选择这世界。唯有我知道我在做什么，你们（朋友们）都不知道。那么，我就给你们杀死我的权力吧！尤弥尔不会给予，唯我可以。唯我， **你** 说，你的声音渐渐变大，大得张过云雾，传遍这个狭小、狭小的世界。你说，自由！地狱！你说，看吧，看！你说，云！自由！树！你说，花，草，再一次见到！你说，你看，唯有我们看到，因为我们闭上了眼。你说，我多想让这世界倒转过来！你说——你说——，你会说，你说，再没有什么可说，我即是我将说的话语，我即我，自我确认，自我应许，自我践踏，你说！不， **我** 说。我即话语、我即血海、我即一切、我即自由。我已无死，我已不生，我无从取消、无从消耗，我，无可言语，我，即毁灭，我，即历史。我即拒斥，我，即允诺，战争和血海和地狱，我，即一切。一切，终结。我非，我非，我——非：

我非开始。

**是。** 他说，是。 **我** 已完成。我已，完成。

——

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有受到加缪的《卡利古拉》影响。  
> 我想，“不能忍受这个世界”，是艾伦最吸引我的特质（也许没有之一


End file.
